Home is Where the Heart is
by MissLilly235045
Summary: 'He scans his eyes over them, and can't help but smile sadly. They've been through so much, they don't deserve any of this. They look after each other. Like family.' The Jacobs were a perfectly normal family; Wyatt was trying his best to keep them together. Then, Callie's pregnant, and everything falls apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ** ' _He scans his eyes over the 5 of them, and can't help but smile sadly. They've been through so much, they don't deserve any of this. They look after each other. Like family._ 'The Jacobs were a perfectly normal family; Wyatt was trying his best to keep them together. Then, Callie's pregnant, and everything falls apart.

 **Notes: ** Callie and twin sister Amy, Wyatt, Sophia, and Jude all live together, they know Daphne, Kiara, Cole etc., from when the 3 girls got put into a group home. Wyatt is a few years older in this.

 **Pairings: ** Callie/Brandon, Stef/Lena, Cole/OC (Amy), Stef/Lena, Jesus/Lexi, Jesus/Emma, Mariana/Mat, Marianna/Chase, Eventual Jude/Connor

 **Warnings/ Tags:** Triggers, Past Rape, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape of a Minor, Past Character Death, OCC Characters, Mental Illness discussions, Teen Pregnancy, Mentions of Alcohol Abuse,

 **AN: ** This just came to me at 1 am, so sorry if its a little OCC. Unbeta'd. Will be heavily AU but may feature a lot of the events which happened in the show. Plus, I'm British, so a lot of the school information and CPS information has either come from the show or google. There's a tiny bit of action at the end of this chapter, but not enough to qualify as actual smut. You have been warned.

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own anyone or anything!_

Chapter 1

 _I didn't want to speak the honest truth,_

 _So I spit out lies that aim to soothe._

 _- **Source** Paloma Faith 'Do You Want the Truth or Something Beautiful?'_

Sunlight flickered through the beaten curtains, as the young brunette sat up, stretching. Her weary eyes scanned the room, scanning and counting the other bodies in the room. She heard a bang and a muffled curse from the kitchen. ' _Wyatt,_ _'_ she thought. The smaller body cuddled into her whimpered, as she shushed the young boy.

"It's okay Jude", she whispered. "You're okay. Just go back to sleep." She told him, as the young boy started to wake.

"Okay Callie," He replied, before turning over, content to sleep for a few more hours. She looked over to the other side of the room, where she met matching brown eyes. Amy nodded to her, before slipping out of bed, careful not to move Sophia. They crept into the kitchen, where their older brother was unsuccessfully trying to make breakfast.

It was silent for a while, as the three of them moved around each other in the small house. Callie thought back to all that had happened over the last 3 years. Oh boy, if you had told her that she would be in a tiny one bedroom apartment with her brothers and sisters, while their Dad worked in Michigan, she totally wouldn't have believed you. They don't have that much luck.

"Good morning!" Sophia sung brightly, as she and Jude skipped into the kitchenette. Callie smiled; you would think that they were twins, had she not known the 2 year age gap between them.

"Good morning to you to, princess." Wyatt smiled. He knew that they all had a soft spot for the young girl, especially after everything she went through with their biological father Robert when his wife had died. They were just glad Donald had convinced him to let her stay with them. She deserved much more than what she got. They all did.

"So," Amy said, smirking. "Are you seeing _Brandon_ today?" She asked her sister, who turned bright red.

"Yes, I am," Callie squeaked, before smirking. "Are you seeing Cole today?" She asked, as Amy grinned, before humming in agreement.

"How do you two want to come with me to the Cinema today? We could go see that new film you were wanting to see," Wyatt asked the youngest two, as their faces lit up in excitement.

"Thanks Wyatt!" They chimed happily.

 _THEFOSTERS/ **THEFOSTERS/** THEFOSTERS/ **THEFOSTERS/** THEFOSTERS/ **THEFOSTERS/** THEFOSTERS/ **THEFOSTERS/** THEFOSTERS/ **THEFOSTERS/** THEFOSTERS/ **THEFOSTERS/** THEFOSTERS/ **THEFOSTERS/** THEFOSTERS/ **THEFOSTERS/** THEFOSTERS/ **THEFOSTERS/** THEFOSTERS/ **THEFOSTERS/** THEFOSTERS/ **THEFOSTERS/** THEFOSTERS/ **THEFOSTERS/** THEFOSTERS/ **THEFOSTERS/**_

"MARIANA, JESUS, BREAKFAST!" Brandon shouted, as Lena raised an eyebrow.

"Brandon, I could have just done that myself." He shrugged, smiling at her before hugging her. She looked at Stef, both women surprised at the abrupt nature of the hug. "You okay, love?" He nodded at her, happy.

"I do have something to ask you both." He told them, as Stef smiled reassuringly. "You know Callie, who I told you about?" Both women looked at each other, smirking. They had heard plenty about the infamous Callie. "Well, I was wondering if I could organise a meal tomorrow night. With you both. And dad. You know, to meet her." He stumbled, as Stef grinned amused and Lena smiled comfortingly.

"I think that is a great idea." The vice principal agreed. "I'm sure that Mom will ask your Dad today at work."

"Or, you could invite him." Stef pointed out to Brandon. Lena hummed in agreement.

"He may like it if you do, B." Brandon nodded quickly, agreeing as Mariana and Jesus walked into the room.

"Like what?" Mariana asked, ever the nosy one, as she and Jesus came and sat at the table.

"We're having a family dinner to meet Callie tomorrow night." Lena told them, as the twins smirked.

"Oh yeah, the infamous Callie." Mariana smirked, as Brandon rolled his eyes at his little sister.

"Yes, so you're all on your best behaviour. This is important to your brother." Lena told them, as Mariana held her hands up innocently. Jesus smirked and clapped his brother on the shoulder, before Brandon walked off, praying his siblings wouldn't embarrass him tomorrow.

 _'I can't wait.'_

 _THEFOSTERS/ **THEFOSTERS/** THEFOSTERS/ **THEFOSTERS/** THEFOSTERS/ **THEFOSTERS/** THEFOSTERS/ **THEFOSTERS/** THEFOSTERS/ **THEFOSTERS/** THEFOSTERS/ **THEFOSTERS/** THEFOSTERS/ **THEFOSTERS/** THEFOSTERS/ **THEFOSTERS/** THEFOSTERS/ **THEFOSTERS/** THEFOSTERS/ **THEFOSTERS/** THEFOSTERS/ **THEFOSTERS/** THEFOSTERS/ **THEFOSTERS/** THEFOSTERS/ **THEFOSTERS/**_

"Hey gorgeous." Brandon said in a deep voice, as Callie sighed in his arms and leant back. _'Amy must have let him in on her way out.'_

"Hello yourself." She murmured, leaning back to catch his mouth in a kiss. He smiled at her gently, eyes full of love as she turned in his arms. He kissed her fully, as they walked back, heading for the counter. Reaching behind her, he grabs her thighs and puts the smaller girl onto the counter top behind her while she tangles her hands into his hair. She scoots closer, pressing her body into him, as he presses into her, a low moan coming from the back of his throat.

"Are you sure?" He asks gently, not wanting to push her.

"Yes."

It was different this time, Callie realised to herself as she washed herself down in the shower. It doesn't have to be painful, rough, rushed. Brandon was a sweetheart, going slow, not pushing until she was ready. She smiled to herself, before drying off and dressing, heading back into her room. She curled up next to him, content.

 **What do you think? Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** ' _He scans his eyes over the 5 of them, and can't help but smile sadly. They've been through so much, they don't deserve any of this. They look after each other. Like family._ 'The Jacobs were a perfectly normal family; Wyatt was trying his best to keep them together. Then, Callie's pregnant, and everything falls apart.

 **Notes:** Callie and twin sister Amy, Wyatt, Sophia, AJ and Jude all live together, they know Daphne, Kiara, Cole etc., from when the 3 girls got put into a group home. Wyatt is a few years older in this, and AJ will be introduced later in the story.

 **Pairings:** Callie/Brandon, Stef/Lena, Cole/OC (Amy), Stef/Lena, Jesus/Lexi, Jesus/Emma,Marianna/Mat, Marianna/Chase, Eventual Jude/Connor

 **Warnings/Tags:** Smut in later chapters, Triggers, Past Rape, Child Abuse, Past Rape of a Minor, OCC Characters, Past Character Death, Mental Illness discussions, Teen Pregnancy, Mentions of Alcohol Abuse,

 **AN:** So, I was watching through some more clips of the Fosters, and a thought came to me. **AJ will be joining them soon, not yet, but soon.** BTW I got rid of the Banner – it looked stupid. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been very busy and stressed. **Callie will be very shy in this, a little happier, but still shy and not as distrustful of Brandon's family as she first was in the show.**

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own anyone or anything!_

 **Previous Chapter Recap:** Wyatt takes Sophia and Jude out to the cinema while Amy goes out with Cole. Callie and Brandon * _get it on_ *. Callie is invited to the Foster's Family Dinner.

Chapter 2

 _Since_ _loving is about knowledge, we have more meaningful love relationships when we know each other_ _and it takes time to know each other._

 _-_ _ **Source**_ Unknown

Chaos. Pure, and utter chaos. There was no other way Brandon could describe the scene before him. They had all had to come downstairs and clean the entire ground floor. Brandon thought it was sweet of his Moms to care so much. Hell, even his Dad had come over to help with the preparation. _'I think it's because this is the first girl I've spoken seriously about.'_ He looked at his phone as it _ding_ -ed.

"Hey Mom, Mama," He called, as they looked at him, "I'm just going to go pick up Callie. I won't be long." They nodded, as Stef went over and cleaned the kitchen with Mariana. The young girl looked towards Stef.

"Brandon seems serious about her." She commented, as her mother hummed in agreement, smiling. "I wonder what they're like."

"Well, if she's anything like her father," Lena said, walking into the kitchen with Jesus and Mike, "Then I believe she will be a wonderful young lady."

"You know her dad?" Jesus asked, grabbing the clean plates Stef handed him.

"Oh yeah, Callie's dad and her brother, uh, what's his name?" Stef asked, as Lena supplied her with 'Wyatt.' "Oh yeah, Wyatt. Anyway, they had to meet Mama so that they could be enrolled in school a couple of years ago." Lena handed Mariana some cutlery, before they walked into the dining room, Mike and Stef following with glasses and place-mats.

"Donald told me she and her sister had had a rough time at their previous foster home while he was fighting for them. That's why he chose Anchor Beach. He knew that the school had a good reputation and a strict anti-bullying policy." Lena informed them. She stood back and looked at the table, pleased with how it looked.

"Oooh, she's here!" Stef called, as the doorbell rang. She and Lena skipped/ran to the door. They looked at it before smiling, and greeting their guests.

"Callie." Brandon called, motioning to the girl to get in the car. She smiled nervously at him, pulling on the hem of her dress.

"Is this too short? It is, isn't it? It's tarty. I'm gonna go change." She said, very quickly, as she turned around to go back and get changed. Brandon sighed, getting out of the car quickly and pulling her towards him.

"You look beautiful." He told her, as she looked down humbly.

"You're just saying that." She mumbled quietly, as he chuckled.

"Don't be nervous, Cal, they're gonna love you." He said, leading her back to the car. She smiled at him, still a little nervous. He put on the radio, singing along to whatever song came on, trying to get her to smile and relax. It was working, until they pulled up in the drive.

"What do they know about me? Like, what have you told them?" She asked, as he led her to the door.

"Just that you're my girlfriend, and that I love you very much. I left that to what you want them to know." He told her, as she smiled nervously. He knocked, stepping back and grasping her hand tightly. She smiled, holding on tight.

Stef and Lena opened the door, grinning warmly. "Hello Callie, I'm Stef, and this is Lena." The blonde introduced, as Lena ushered them inside. She smiled, greeting them and accepting the offered hugs.

"Oh, and this is Mike, Brandon's Dad," Lena introduced, as Mike came forward, offering a hand and 'Hello Callie, nice to meet you.' She smiled, greeting him. "And these are Brandon's siblings, Mariana and Jesus." The twins stepped forward, both greeting her.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, why don't we go inside and eat?"

"AHHHHHH," Rita covered her ears, as the girls squealed, seeing Amy come through the door with Cole.

"Oh my god, how are you?" Amy greeted them all, giving out hugs to her once house-mates. She and Callie had bonded a lot with these girls, all of them knowing the chance of any of them being fostered was close to 0. For that reason, they all pledged to become a family, opening their hearts to each other and to Jude and Wyatt as well.

"How's Callie's app going?" Carmen asked, excited about their friend's new app. They were hesitant at first, not wanting to risk their futures, until Amy suggest they upload their stories anonymously.

"It's going good. A lot of Foster Kids who have been adopted are stepping forwards and uploading their stories. It's helped a lot of kids deal with stuff. A lot of kids have also been thanking people on it." She told them, as they smiled. Kiara pulled her into the living room, as they all spread out among the room.

"Enough about that, what about Callie's new boy?" They asked, laughing as Amy grinned.

"So Callie, why don't you tell us about yourself," Lena suggested, as the girl smiled nervously, looking towards Brandon, who smiled encouragingly.

"Well, I have 5 siblings; a twin sister Amy, Wyatt and AJ, my older brothers, and then there's Jude and Sophia, my younger siblings. We're all very close." She told everyone, as Brandon grabbed her hand under the table, squeezing it comfortingly. "Sophia is actually my half-sister – Robert, our biological father, left her to the system when her mother died, so Dad took her in and adopted her." Lena looked at her in surprise.

"Donald's not your biological dad?" She asked, as Callie smiled, shaking her head.

"No, but I love him just as much, if not more. He saved us." Brandon smiled, letting go of her hand and giving her a one-armed hug. She smiled at him, aware of him trying to comfort her. "It's actually Sophia's 3rd 'Adoption Birthday' on Saturday, and Dad said that you're all welcome to join us if you would like to." She offered, as Stef, Lena and Mike all smiled at her.

"Well, we would love to, wouldn't we love?" Stef said, as her partner smiled and nodded her agreement. "Mike?" Stef asked for Callie's benefit, as her ex smiled at the young girl.

"I would be honoured. Thank you." He said, as she smiled and murmured a 'You're welcome' to him.

"It sounds fun." Mariana piped up, her eyes lighting up, as Callie smiled shyly at the younger girl.

"Well, there's gonna be a load of people there, like everyone who we met when Callie and her siblings went to stay at the last group home, Girls United." Brandon told them, as Mariana sent a sweet smile towards her mothers.

"That sounds fun, Callie." Stef said, smiling. The young girl smiled, before squeezing Brandon's hand.

"I can't believe it." Gabi said, as Amy laughed.

"I couldn't either." She told them, hardly believing it herself. "But they really seem in love." Becca snorted as Kiara sighed, happy her friend had managed to trust someone again.

"How's AJ?" Gabi asked, as Amy snorted at her friend.

"He's fine. Arizona's warm, he says. I think he's just happy to spend some time with his Aunt, learning about his Mom." She said, happy for her brother. It had been hard for the teen, not knowing his family, yet knowing that they were still out there. She smirked at Gabi. It was no secret that her friend fancied her brother, although that was hardly surprising. Gabi's 'addiction' was boys, according to her. However, Amy knew her friend, and she knew what her addiction really was. "He should be back in time for Sophia's party."

"I can't wait for it. But what do I wear?" Mariana asked Callie, as the family all conversed around the dinner table, all finished with their meal. The older girl smiled, pleased she had gained a fast friend in her boyfriend's sister.

"Anything really. Sophia said she was going to wear something sparkly though," She told her, as Mariana grinned excitedly. "How many people are going?" Lena asked.

"Only friends and family, really. Although Dad's making a fuss." Callie informed them, as her phone buzzed. "Wyatt's here," She told Brandon, as someone knocked on the door. "Thank you for a lovely meal." Stef and Lena smiled, thanking the girl as Brandon walked her over to the door. They got a glimpse of her brother, as she turned around and waved to them.

"How was dinner with the in-laws then?" Wyatt asked, smirking as Callie rolled her eyes at him.

"It was great, actually." She told him, as he nodded. "They were really nice. I just hope I made a good impression." She bit her lip nervously, as Wyatt smiled at her.

"I'm sure you did, Cal." He told her reassuringly. "Everyone likes you." He teased, as she rolled her eyes.

"That's Amy, not me." Callie told him, as he rolled his eyes at her in retaliation. Pulling into the driveway, Callie's eyes lit up as she recognised the car parked on the curb. Running inside, she smiled at the chaos.

"Dad."

 **I'm sorry I've not updated in a while. I promise, I will update sooner this time. Thank you to everyone who reviewed** **x**


End file.
